The Gift That Cursed Me
Jammers, I am here to warn you. "About what?", you must be wondering. Well, I'll get to that. I just want you to know that gifting may cause some....events. Those beggars in Jamaa are ones you cannot trust. They don't only want your gifts, they want otherwise. I also know they aren't children. I don't know what to consider them. Messed up adults? Perhaps. Kids? Not sure. Unknown? Definite. After you read this, I hope you think twice about gifting needy Jammer's. They don't need them, trust me. Here is why. It was a Wednesday afternoon on the first week of Christmas break. I had recently come back from my grandfather's house from visiting and I was needing to check Animal Jam. I haven't been on in a while after all. Luckily, I knew my membership was still on. I'd heard some new items have been put in stores that I was interested in checking out. Not only that, but new adventures and animals! Man, I missed out on a lot. I went into the kitchen to get my laptop and the charger along with the platform and brought it downstairs. I booted up my laptop, signed in and went to Animal Jam. I typed in my username (Gamzee413) and password. I had 14 jam-a-grams, mostly buddy requests. I just guessed my friend from school had them buddy me. They were probably friends of hers. I was in Jamaa Township for a while going between clothing stores and looking at new den items. Coming back out, most of them went off for parties and fashion shows. There were a few non member wolves and rabbits and at least 3 member arctic wolves and one snow leapord. One Jammer, however, caught my eye. I don't care if they're my friend or not, I don't like left out/upset jammers. The non member wolf was all black with the narrowed eyes, which were the darkest shade of red. The appearence didn't bother me, I liked to dress like that, despite me being a female. I asked him what the problem was. He obviously had restricted chat. Basically, he explained he was scammed his non member rare items. It was awful. To make the Jammer feel better, I went into a jam a gram and sent off a non member rare blue fox hat. The day fox hats were back, I splurged my gems with no regrets. However, I remembered non members couldn't keep their gifts. This made me feel bad as well. Before I could ask him to put a plushie on trade for a different fox hat, the Jammer disappeared. Must've gone off to his den is what I thought. I had gone to the Epic Wonders to check out the new items there as well, except I heard the jam-a-gram notification sound. Once I arrived, I checked the letter I had gotten. "Thanks!", it had said. Smiling, feeling good about what I had done for the hurt Jammer, it hit me. "...How was he able to get that gift and keep it?" I wondered. Maybe it was a new addition to Animal Jam? I have no idea, considering I'm a member and all. I just shrugged and checked out both of the floating orbs to find new items that I would be interested in. As I was looking through the den items orb, I heard the Jam-A-Gram notification sound 2 more times. "Holy! Ok!", I said outloud. After I got my look, I quit out of the box and took a look at my new jam-a-grams. It was the same person....2 more times. It just said "Thanks!" twice in a row. Confused as to why somebody would send the same message, I just set that aside and figured the person must've been experiencing lag or something. I went to my den and started setting up my Snowflake throne for my Crystal Den, the buddy box popped up. It said " Wants to be your buddy!". No name in the box? Odd. Maybe it was just a glitch? At least....that's what I wanted to believe. I only thought this because AJ has experienced several glitches overtime. Hitting yes, my game paused. "Ugh! Stupid..." I murmured. I refreshed the page and went to the Draa server. It was mostly empty at the moment. It only had one green dot out of three. The unknown Jammer entered my den, I only happened to know this because there was a number one by the house. Entering my den, the wolf I gifted earlier was there. Just for looks I suppose. The tag at the bottom of the jammer was named "Little Arcticmoon". I'll just start calling him Little from this point forward in the story. His wolf seemed....skinnier when it came into the den. Tilting my head to the side in confusion, I hesitated before typing to him. Finally, I reached for my keyboard and typed "Uh, u ok?" and waited for his response. Right away, the music in my den became a little bit louder for a second and went back down to normal before he typed "NEVER BETTER NEVER BETTER NEVER BETTER NEVER BETTER" and then did the ":D" emoticon. I was questioning his mental health right now. Or...was he just trying to be funny? I wonder what he means by this still. I pressed the right arrow to move my character slightly and said "Alright..." and sent it. Sadly, my computer froze again. The music from my den continued playing. Going back to the same server, it didn't show that Little was on anymore. He probably left after I did. After all, he didn't seem to have much friends. I went to the Sol Arcade to go play Best Dressed. When I was in the arcade, everything functioned perfectly. I just felt a little more alone than I would on a regular empty server. Finally heading to the left to play Best Dressed, it wouldn't let me select it. The box that usually appears when you're being warned for bad behavior popped up on my screen with the text in out of font letters "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" in the box. Once the box faded away, I felt my heart run a little fast. My wolf was the same as Little's wolf, except I kept the nametag. Instead of my nametag being golden, it was black and my adventure level never showed. I tried switching it on and off, but no matter what I did, it wouldn't show. It wasn't a big deal. Numbers are just numbers, after all. Still freaked out, I just ran around in the arcade for a whlie before attempting to head to the Adventure Base Camp. The Phantom Shop disappeared, I couldn't change animals and all the portals were broken. Going across the bridge towards the other portals, I saw Liza with her back turned in the center. I went near her, she had the ! thing above her head, indicating I should click to see what she says. The box above her head said the following: "Watch out! Keep on the look out for SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY going on in JAMAA! Something tells me some JAMMER is up to no good! Go stop him!". After she said this, it brought me to the loading screen and it said: "The den you were in was locked". This time, I was kicked out to the Temple of Zios. The regular music was a bit at a lower pitch than usual. Wondering if anybody was or had been here, I opened up the small box above the typing box to see previous actions or conversations. All there was were the words from a blank jammer that said "Do you think she knows...?" and the other said "COME FIND ME! I LOVE GAMES! LOVE LOVE LOVE!", which is what Little said. Soon after, my mom called me upstairs for dinner. Time had gone by so fast, I felt as if I was pushed into the future. I tried to take my time to think about what on Earth just happened. Was it a hack? Was somebody screwing with me here? I have no idea. Finally, I went upstairs to eat. I hardly touched my food. As soon as I was excused, I rushed back down to get back on AJ. I was gone for too long so I had been logged out. Just going back to play, I was devistated to see what happened whlie I was gone. All my dens except the small den were sold, all of my rares were taken, my den items were sold, my clothes were sold and my animals, all except for that changed wolf were sold. All that there was in my den were several sprinklers all over the place. I was down to only 103 gems. The jammer who so rudely hacked me bought pillows as well and spelled out the words: "LIFE IS A GAME. PLAY IT TO YOUR FULLEST". What kind of sick joke was this? The number of jammers appearing in my den were so sudden and went up fast. Very, very fast. It finally stopped when about 40 jammers were in my den. They all had the nametag "Little Arcticmoon" and they all had the same dark red demon eyes and all black fur. However, some were different animals. Most of them were making the evil non member faces. One put in all caps "YOU HAVE GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED. THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING." and the koala jammer said: "PREPARE FOR THE MANY TRIALS THAT FACE YOU". My heart raced. I wanted to quit. My mind kept telling me to look behind myself. I...I couldn't quit though. My fear was replaced with burning curiostiy. The " wants to play rock paper scissors" appeared on my screen. I really couldn't decline, seeing as the decline button was in grey and had no ability to do as told. The animal I was facing was a raccoon. The raccoon got all the turns and beat me each time, even though I did win once. I got no gems like I'm usually supposed to. The jammers disappeared from my den, as did I. Finally, it showed that the regular Little Arcticmoon was online. I clicked on his tag and it only showed what shows when a jammer is banned. The all gray tag with no ability to do anything. The buddy icon kept flashing and making the sound when they move or log on. He sent me a jam a gram saying "LITTLE DID YOU KNOW, I'M RUNNING CIRCLES AROUND YOUR FATE". I wanted to cry. What did I do to deserve this? What do they want? Who or what are they? The music stopped for a little bit, grew somewhat louder and played in reverse. I was sent back to the broken Base Camp, except Liza wasn't there. The Phantom Store was back, except it showed the alpha's trapped in cages instead. Phantoms wandered around the camp, but didn't seem to notice me. I finally just turned the computer off. I bowed my head down, my heart was racing, I was shaking and just couldn't comprehend the fact they were able to do this. As I got up and left, I noticed that the Animal Jam music still playing. I logged on again just to end this all. I got into the Draa server. I couldn't access my den, I couldn't go in stores, I couldn't change servers or animals. I couldn't swap between places and I couldn't even type anything. My chat was back to restricted chat. Some of the Little Arcticmoon clones appeared. It took one step forward and said "What will it be?". Confused, I put the confusion bubble. He said "Will it be you? Or your friends?". I put the shocked bubble above my head, then a sword shortly after. The non member...was able to use a member laughing (joy) bubble. He said "Very well, then. Expect us on May 7th of 2015. You screwed up.". He paused for a second, then said "That gift you sent was more than what it appeared to be. You're giving us the gift of your LIFE.". Then left. I haven't been on Animal Jam since that day. I didn't say a word to my parents. I didn't call anybody. Nothing. Just think twice before helping the needy.... they could very well grow attatched. Category:Complete Category:Original Stories